The Love of a Raven
by novalightstar
Summary: Diaval truly saw Princess Aurora grow in grace and beauty. As time goes on his feelings deepen. Now Diaval along with his mistress must figure out how to break the curse and he must "fight" another man for the affection of Sleeping Beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent in anyway.**

**A/N: Hello lovelies. So I have been in love this movie since I saw it way back in July. When I saw it the first time I was so sure when I saw it and truly believed Diaval was going to kiss Aurora, I was basically yelling kiss her! (Rather quietly since I was in a theater.) I have seen it a couple more times and decided that this story must be done. Also there will be parts of the movie in the story and I am unsure if the dialect will be completely accurate so I apologize in advance if it is wrong.**

**Please enjoy and leave a review. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning<p>

Diaval watched her from a distance with his mistress, she did indeed grow in beauty and grace. Her golden locks fell in curls and her sapphire orbs shone bright with curiosity as she adventured the thorn wall. He let a small smile grace his lips as he watched the girl. From since she was a small baby he would nurse her with a special flower so she wouldn't starve. Diaval would play tag with the girl and keep her company. She would run out to him at his caw. Diaval remembered her soft touch as she stroked his luscious feathers, and her velvet voice saying _"_Pretty Bird". This is his most precious memory, her voice echoing _pretty bird_ was constantly going through his mind. This is where it all began. Since that day, Diaval always had a small flutter in his stomach each time he would lay his eyes upon her, whether he be a raven or human. His heart would beat louder and faster, he was unsure of what these feelings meant but kept them to himself. Diaval and his mistress the powerful Maleficent noticed the King's workers, one had his sword ready slowly pulling it out of its hilt. They thought Aurora was Maleficent!

"Bring them to me." Maleficent commanded, nodding he head Diaval to one last quick glance at Aurora just as he was shifted into a dog. The battle was quick as his master just floated them in the air. Diaval returned to her side and she shifted him back into a human.

"How could you do that to me?" He was furious. A DOG for crying out loud. How could she?

"You said anything I needed!"

"Yes, but not a dog."

"It was a wolf, not a dog."

"It's the same thing! They're dirty, vicious and they hunt birds!" Maleficent rolled her eyes, sometimes Diaval could be such a pest.

"Fine, next time I'll turn you into a mealy worm!"

"I'll be a mealy worm gladly! Anything but a filthy, stinking… Awk. " Once again he was shifted into his true from. He flew beside the princess for only a moment. She looked as if she was in a slumber. _She is a sleeping beauty._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any characters involved with the film.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. Thank you for being patient for an update. I try to update as frequently as I can. Don't forget to leave a review but more importantly enjoy. Also I know this is quite short but a update will be near in the future.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Birdman<p>

"This is Diaval." Her fairy god mother nodded to the raven landing on the branch. The bird did a little bow, she giggled merrily at the gesture. An memory was triggered for Aurora from this bird. Surly she had seen this bird before.

"I remember you! Pretty bird!" Smiling with happiness at the memories of playing with her pretty bird. Suddenly her pretty bird was no longer a bird. In an instance he had transformed into a man. A incredibly handsome man. Aurora bowed to the man, hoping to hide the warm feeling arising in her cheeks.

"Hello Aurora," even his smoky voice is handsome. "I have known you since you were a little one." Diaval reached for her hand and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. Aurora was unsure of what to do, she had never been this tongue tied before, though she smiled brightly for the birdman. She continued to fight a heat that was rushing in her cheeks and growing stronger. Her blue eyes continued to stare at his marvellous deep chocolate ones.

"It's everything I have imagined it to be. Oh, it's just so beautiful!" She took in her new surroundings, eyes roaming everywhere. Hoping to avoid the stare of her pretty bird. Hoping to avoid this new feeling. "I've always wanted to come…" Everything suddenly became dark. Aurora never knew why this happened so much lately, it was like she was sleeping. While she was in her sleep trance, Diaval became in her vision. His hand outstretched towards her, Aurora gently placed her petite hand in his larger one. The pair began to dance and she could help herself from staring at her handsome birdman.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent in any way, shape or form.

**A/N: Hello once again my lovelies. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Once again I am here to remind you to leave a review! They encourage me to update faster! Oh and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mud<p>

"They're so beautiful!" Diaval watched the golden-hair beauty adventure the moors. She played with all the moor dwellers. The moors was becoming as it once again. A happy place. Diaval returned his gaze back to the princess who was accepting a flower from one of the moor-creatures. Mud soon graced her beautiful complexion. Even her laugh was gracefully beautiful as she picked up mud and returned the favor and soon a mud battle broke loose. An accidental blob hit his mistress' face and everyone grew silent with fear of what might happen. Loud laughter emerged from the brave soul Diaval however mud soon hit his entire face. Laughter erupted, even Maleficent smiled.

* * *

><p>"Aurora, it is time to leave." Fairy Godmother stood as the rest of the moor-creatures went back to their humble homes to rest after such great fun. Aurora still had mud covering her hair, face and staining her dress.<p>

"Oh please just 10 more minutes Godmother! Or at least let me clean myself up a little." Her sapphire orbs grew big as she pleaded. She was not ready to go back to the small cottage. She did love her aunties but she was having so much fun. She watched her Godmother contemplated whether she should or not. The powerful faerie could easily clean her with her magic however Maleficent was finding it harder and harder to say no to the princess.

"Very well, I will wait for you at the edge of the moor. Come there as soon as you have finished."

"Oh thank you Godmother!" She hugged the faerie and jumped into the river. Diaval watched her from a tree. He realized the two of them were alone. This was a rare occurrence ever since Aurora discovered Maleficent, even rarer when he was left in his human form. This could be one of his only chances to be with her.

"Mind if I join you?" his smooth voice reached her ears. Her cheeks becoming a shade of pink.

"Oh, Diaval! You startled me." She eyed the man up and down noticing that he was also still covered in mud, "But of course you may join me." He too jumped into the water splashing the princess in the process. Her face lit up in a delighted surprise and once the birdman resurfaced she pushed the liquid towards him splattering the man. The two fought with the water until Diaval reached over to her and grabbed her to stop the water from hitting much longer. Lifting her up and close to his strong chest. Aurora's heart sped up and pounded against her chest. The two stopped and just stared at each other. Aurora's hand absent-mindedly reached at his face, tracing the crescent scar by his eye down to his neck.

"Do they hurt?" his face felt on fire by her feathery touch. Gulping at the close proximity. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating so loudly.

"The scars? No." The girl was fascinated at the markings on his body. Her eyes traced back to his face and noticed a small bit of mud somehow still attached to his cheek. She gently wiped her small thumb across it to remove the blemish.

"There. Now you are pretty bird once more."

"Pretty? I prefer the term devilishly handsome." Giving her one of his signature smirks, Aurora could not contain her laughter at his silliness. He set her down but rested his hands on her hips. The girl realized she had forgotten of her Godmother waiting to take her home!

"It is time for me to go. Goodnight Diaval."

"Goodnight Aurora." He slowly retracted his hand and sadly watched her go. _Goodnight, m__y sweet Aurora._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent in anyway, shape or form because if I did Aurora and Diaval would of happened.

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. I am so sorry about the long wait but I thank you for being patient. I have just recently finished my other story that I had ongoing so that I may focus all of my creative thoughts into this story. Please note the rating change, only because that is what I thought I had originally put but it has been too long that I must of forgotten. I promise to try my best to update more frequently! As well there might be one or two more chapters from the movie and then my plot comes in, as well the chapters will become slightly longer. As always leave a review so I know if you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Enter Prince Charming<p>

Concern came first. Diaval eyed a marvelous white horse carrying a young man enter the forest. How strange, not many ventured into the forest knowing that Maleficent lurked inside. Curiosity came second, who is this young man and why was he in the forest. Diaval decided to follow him. After a few moments he realized that they were getting closer to Aurora's cottage. He couldn't possibly know that the princess was out there could he? No, he shouldn't be that paranoid. It just wasn't possible. Deciding to leave the boy he trailed further towards the cottage. Believing it was harmless enough just to check and see if Aurora was at the cottage before returning to the Moors. Indeed there she was, just a little ways from her cozy home pacing back and forth. She seemed to be reciting something. Perching above on the tall trees once again curiosity took over.

"As you know my sixteenth birthday is nearing and as much as I love you all, I am ready to move out. I want to live in the Moors. No that is simply not right." _Move to the Moors._ Diaval could hardly contain his delight, Aurora would be safe there with Maleficent and with him. Would she be safe there? Surely the curse couldn't reach her out there but... Light footsteps interrupted his thoughts, it was the boy from earlier. He approached Aurora while her back was turned. The boy hid behind the very tree the raven perched on. Diaval sensed his mistress nearby and he flew to her side. The two of them watched from afar as the two interacted. The unfortunate part was that they could barely hear the conversation. Aurora looked frightened at the strange boy who approached her. She tripped on a rock but the dashing male aided her. They stood there for a moment lost in each other's eyes still gripping the other's hands. Worry came third, that look on her face. He had seen it once before, the first time that they meet. He could never forget the way her eyes smiled into his. The boy revealed his name to be Philip he began to depart but Aurora chased after her. Could she love the boy. Once again he was worried. Although he couldn't blame the girl, this was the first human, well real human that she had meet. Love at first sight could be the equivalent to true love's kiss. Wait, this boy could be the answer. He cawed rapidly at his mistress, begging to be turned human.

"Stop doing that." She granted his thought returning him to the human form that was beginning to become a part of him.

"Well? That boy is the answer." As much as he hated to admit it, the curse was still nagging the back of his mind. Maybe this Philip character could save the girl.

"No Diaval."

"Yes, true love's kiss. Remember it can break the spell."

"True love's kiss. You still don't know? I cursed her that way because true love doesn't exist."

"That might be how you feel but what about Aurora? That boy could be her only chance. It's her fate anyway." Maleficent raised her hand, annoyed with her henchman. "Go ahead, turn me into a bird or a worm. I don't care anymore." The only thing he cared about was making sure Aurora would be safe. After all how could she possibly love him? This Philip could be her Prince Charming and he would have to let go of the notion of being with her but what would happen to him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lines taken from Maleficent.**


End file.
